The First Adventure
"The First Adventure" is the first episode of "Samuel Adventures" Plot Samuel's first adventure begins, and he, Steve, Jayden and Antonio. Will work together on the mission. Transcript Intro Card Starts appears riding his bike, he is passing over the city, later some houses, neighbourhoods and some others Samuel: What a nice day!, i will go to the fields so i can take a break. passes a sign that says: BOGOTA FIELDS parks his bike and gets down, later he walks to a tree Samuel: Ok, what a nice time to see the weather and everything. sound is heard Samuel: Huh? what was that? stands up, he walks to the place where the sound was heard Samuel: I dont know what was that sound, i must see what the hell it is. starts walking and goes to some dark place, he finds something red glowing Samuel: What is that?, a weird stone? touches the red thing Voice: IF YOU TOUCH IT... EVERYTHING WILL START. Samuel: Who said this? silence is heard Samuel: Strange, i touch the stone, i heard something and then nothing happens. starts to shake Samuel: OH MY GOD!, looks like an earthquake is happening!, i must get out of here! runs away, however when he exits the dark place. Everything turns white, Samuel is later seen on his bed Samuel: Uh? what did happen?, that was a dream or what? wakes up Samuel: That looked like an stupidity. I will tell my friends about this. grabs his phone, however he gets a notification from the news app Samuel: What is going on now? opens the news app new appears, Samuel starts reading Samuel: It says: A popular Happish-French fox is coming to the Bogotá, if you want to see him, go to the airport at 16:00 PM. Samuel: I wonder who is that fox. message sound is heard, it is from Steve Samuel: What now? message says: Did you heard the news? starts typing says: I did, why you ask? message appears saying: Im just for curiosity, how about if we go to the airport to see who is the new dude? texts saying: Ok, bring Jayden and Antonio, we will meet in the airport hours later, in the Bogotá airport, Samuel walks by, while Steve, Antonio and Jayden are in there along with other people Samuel: Alright, im here, what now? Man: Look! here is coming on that plane! plane arrives, then the door opens Man 2: It's Snowers! Samuel: Wait i know him, is that fox from the videos from Nemao, right? Steve: It is. Snowers: Hello people!, i am here to stay!. Glad to meet ya all! Samuel: I don't like him that much. Jayden: I think same. Antonio: Well, i also heard that Nemao makes photos of him doing stuff i am not supposed to mention. walks to the 4 guys Snowers: Hello, whatch'a doing? Samuel: Well... i am actually, just waiting for you to arrive. Snowers: Oh well, thats nice of you. Because im ready. Samuel: Ready for what? Snowers: Something... Antonio: He looks suspicious. Samuel: I bet he is crazy or something. Jayden: Let's go to eat something. 4 guys leave, Snowers calls someone in a phone Snowers: Hey Moonlight, i am gonna get rid of them. As i am now on their town and i am gonna stay. Moonlight Phone: REMEMBER WHAT I TOLD YOU, END WITH THEM. Samuel is on his bed, however a car parks near his house, Samuel hears the car sounds and wakes up Samuel: Who is here? sees on a window a grey car, Snowers is seen on it. Along with Moonlight Samuel: What the hell is Snowers doing here? Moonlight: Did you hear that? Snowers: I think is the voice of Samuel, get your weapon ready. Snowers and Moonlight grab their guns and load them Samuel: Oh great!, 2 people are about to eliminate me and i dont know what to do! sees a window Samuel: I will get out of here! goes out of the window and closes it, Snowers and Moonlight enter Samuel's house Moonlight: Huh?, no one is here. Snowers: Well, i think it was someone here outside. Well, since Samuel isn't here. We should suspend our mission to eliminate Samuel. Moonlight: Well, i think same. get out of the house Samuel: Phew! those 2 dorks almost see me and eliminate me. re-enters his house from the back window next day, Samuel is walking on the streets of Bogotá, texting on his phone Phone Samuel Texting: So... Snowers and a wolf guy came to my house yesterday, and one said that they will eliminate me. Steve Texting: WHAT?! i cant believe it! Samuel Texting: And im afraid they enter my house again. Steve Texting: Well, we will tell Jayden and Antonio about this, so we can get an idea on it. Samuel Texting: Thanks Steve. Steve Texting: Np. saves his phone on the pocket Samuel: I wonder how the plan would be... PM, Samuel is sitting on a bench near a river phone sounds Samuel: Oh, a new message from Steve. reads Steve's Message Samuel Reading: Meet us at the street near the Cinema, we have some 3 plans to avoid these 2. starts typing Message: Ok, i am coming in some minutes] puts his phone on the pocket, gets on his bike and goes riding to the street near the cinema minutes later, Samuel parks near the cinema, he gets down of the bike and goes walking to the street. Jayden, Antonio and Steve are waiting for him to come Samuel: Ok, so whats the plan? Antonio: Well, we have thinked 3 possible plans. Samuel: So what are they? Jayden: First plan is that you should close the doors, windows and every open space. Samuel: Well, to confess that plan won't work, since Snowers and the Wolf Dude could come and use tools to enter my place. Antonio: You are right. Now the second plan is... Antonio: When they come to your house. You must hide somewhere. TBA Trivia * This marks the first apperance of Samuel, his friends and Snowers and Moonlight